Home
by Ongaku-Ato-Kakikomi
Summary: Alicia, qui ne cherchait qu'un moyen de faire redémarrer sa voiture, se retrouve à être un sujet de test chez Aperture Science... contre son gré. Alors, quand un robot lui propose son aide, Alicia n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre dans ces idées... et de tomber rapidement amoureuse de lui. / Merci pour ceux qui m'on donné des conseils ! (En pause, réécriture)
1. Prologue

**Fanfiction Portal 2 – Human/Wheatley x OC**

 _Bienvenue à vous, qui venez de vous perdre. Si vous auriez l'amabilité de lire mon histoire et de me donnez des conseils, ce serait très apprécié._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Le monde de Portal 2 et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'écriture de cette histoire que vous lirez et les personnages d'Alicia et sa famille m'appartiennent._

* * *

 _Home_

 **Prologue**

« Mais dis-moi, ma chérie, quand arrives-tu exactement ? » demanda une voix douce et chaude à travers le téléphone cellulaire posé sur le siège passager.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'une jeune fille à la peau pêche lorsqu'elle entendit cette question. Toujours en conduisant prudemment, elle regarda sur les côtés de la route et cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux bruns chocolatés à la recherche d'un panneau quelconque. Elle vit une dizaine passer mais, n'arrivant pas à lire, elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et plissa ses paupières pour mieux observer. Lorsqu'elle eût enfin la réponse qu'elle souhaitait, son sourire s'agrandit et elle recula sur son siège, repassant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille au passage.

« Dans trois heures, maman. » répondit-elle assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur de la voiture.

Elle entendit bientôt un soupir de lassitude et cela l'amusa un peu plus.

« Mais c'est...

\- Trop long, la coupa-t-elle en observant un vaste champ de blé sur sa gauche. Je sais, maman. Je fais ce que je peux, tu sais. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de déménager dans un trou paumé ! »

Un rire joyeux résonna dans la voiture et la jeune fille reprit son attention sur sa conduite, même si cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucune voiture sur son chemin.

« Tu me manques, Alicia, lui avoua sa mère au téléphone.

\- Tu me manques aussi, maman. »

Il y eût ensuite un silence réconfortant durant quelques minutes où Alicia en profita pour faire descendre sa fenêtre et sentir le vent rafraîchir la peau de ses épaules dénudés, dû au fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple camisole d'été.

« Dis, chérie, quand tu rentreras, on pourrait peut-être fa... »

La voix se coupa brusquement et Alicia perdit son sourire.

« Maman ? »

Inquiète, elle prit son téléphone et regarda par petits coups d'œil sur son écran, elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait plus de réseau, ce qui était logique, vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Elle se rassura un instant, mais elle commença vite à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit que le clignotant d'essence s'était mis en marche et que sa voiture ralentissait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

« Oh non... murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur le côté de la route. Oh non, non, non, non, non ! »

La voiture s'immobilisa après quelques secondes et Alicia frappa son volant de rage, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible... Non ! Elle se demanda comment cela avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle avait pourtant pris la peine de remplir son réservoir quelques temps plus tôt, elle aurait normalement dû tenir le reste du trajet. Étais-ce possible qu'il y ait une fuite quelque part dans la voiture et que toute l'essence ce soit évaporé ? Ou alors, avait-elle imaginé la dernière station de dépanneur ? Qu'allait-elle bien faire, maintenant, coincé au milieu de nulle part avec une voiture en panne et un téléphone portable qui ne capte plus le réseau ?

Respirant un grand coup, Alicia releva la tête et le champ de blé obstrua sa vue. Une idée émergea ensuite dans sa tête. Un champ, ça se cultive, non ? Il devait donc bien avoir une ferme ou une maisonnette quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Soudain avide d'un espoir, Alicia détacha sa ceinture, pris son sac et son téléphone et sorti par la portière côté conducteur. Elle fût éblouie par le soleil qui était maintenant à son zénith et, se cachant les yeux avec sa main, elle commença sa marche en avançant à tâtons dans le champ. Elle allait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar, coûte que coûte, mais au bout de trente minutes de marche, elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela, en fin de compte. Elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle aperçut de loin la silhouette d'un petit hangar qui avait l'air abandonné. Elle se mit alors à courir vers celui-ci, peut-être y traînerait-il un bidon d'essence qu'elle pourrait utiliser ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut immédiatement choquée par un panneau rouge placardé sur la porte où il y avait marqué en noir: _NO TRESPASSING._ Mais elle ne se laissa pas influencer pour autant et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était fermée à clé. Pourtant, cette porte n'avait aucun cadenas !

Déçue, Alicia soupira d'exaspération et se tourna, avant de se mettre à marcher vers son point de départ, c'est-à-dire sa voiture. Après deux ou trois mètres, un bruit de claquage se fit entendre dans son dos et, effrayée, elle se tourna pour voir la porte du hangar grande ouverte, avec personne à son entrée.

 _Étrange,_ pensa-t-elle en se rapprochant, un étrange sentiment grandissant dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir un ascenseur très avancé dans la technologie et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu changer d'avis, la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle hurla, de peur puis, ne voulant pas rester enfermée, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau, mais celle-ci resta coincée.

« **Nouveau sujet de test, veuillez entrer dans l'ascenseur.** » lui ordonna une voix de femme aux airs robotisés.

 _Nouveau sujet de quoi... ?_

Alicia se retourna pour essayer de trouver son interlocutrice, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que ce même ascenseur aux portes ouvertes, prête à l'accueillir.

« **Entrez dans l'ascenseur, ne me faites pas répéter trois fois.** »

Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Alicia suivit ce que la voix lui dicta. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle commençait à descendre vers les entrailles de la terre et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

« **Bonjour, nouveau sujet de test** , s'exclama à nouveau la voix robotisé. **Merci d'avoir accepté de servir la science au nom d'Aperture Science. Pour éviter que vous essayez de vous enfuir lorsque vous arriverez, je vais devoir vous endormir avec de la neurotoxine jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de vous. Bonne nuit.** »

Un gaz vert se faufila ensuite dans la cabine peu après ses paroles et Alicia hurla de terreur. Elle frappa sur les murs de verre en espérant les briser, mais elle se mit à tousser violemment. Puis, n'y arrivant plus, elle s'écroula au sol, avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil profond.

* * *

 _Une review, ça me motive et ça me fait écrire les chapitres plus rapidement. Tu veux m'aider ?_

 _Le chapitre 1 sera beaucoup plus long, promis ! C'est juste que là, c'est le prologue et c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à pondre pour faire entrez mon personnage (J'en suis pas vraiment fière, mais j'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose de mieux). Désolée si GLaDOS vous semble un peu OOC !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Alors, il est un peu plus long que le prologue, mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Mais, sérieusement, je pense que plus l'histoire avancera, plus les chapitres seront longs. So, watch out, guys !_

 _Le monde de Portal 2 et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'écriture de cette histoire que vous lirez et les personnages d'Alicia et sa famille m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

L'esprit d'Alicia était perdu dans la brume depuis un long moment déjà. Depuis quand, la jeune fille ne saurait le dire, sa réflexion s'étant dégradée avec le temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait bien, là, son âme enveloppée dans du doux coton vaporeux. Puis, le brouillard commença à se dissiper tout doucement et Alicia put ouvrir légèrement les yeux, sa vision encore un peu floue. Elle finit par voir clair au bout d'un moment et aperçut un plafond de couleur blanc, sentant par la même occasion qu'elle était étendue sur un matelas beaucoup plus confortable que le sien. Curieuse de connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle était ici, Alicia se releva et se mit debout.

« Bonjour, fit sursauter Alicia qui regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver l'homme à la voix robotisé. Votre cryostase a duré – **50** – jours. Conformément aux lois nationales et fédérales, tous les candidats aux tests du centre de relaxation prolongé d'Aperture Science doivent...

\- Aperture Science ? répéta Alicia en fronçant les sourcils. Cela me dit quelque chose...

\- ...êtres réveillés régulièrement pour exercer des exercices physiques et mentaux _,_ continua la voix sans se soucier du fait qu'Alicia venait juste de parler. Vous allez entendre une sonnerie, veuillez alors regarder le plafond. »

Alicia entendit un énorme _biiip_ très grave et elle se dépêcha de regarder le plafond afin de ne pas contrarié la voix.

« Bien, la félicita la voix plus par obligation que par fierté. Vous allez entendre une sonnerie, veuillez alors regarder le sol. _Biip._

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Alicia en regardant le sol, la peur lui tiraillant le ventre.

\- Bien, l'ignora de nouveau la voix. La partie gymnastique de vos exercices physiques et mentaux est maintenant terminée.

\- Attendez, ça, de la gymnastique ? Vous ne seriez pas un petit peu en train de vous foutre de ma gueule, là ?

\- Un tableau encadré est accroché au mur. Veuillez-vous placer devant. »

Alicia se secoua la tête de mécontentement. En plus de lui donner des ordres, cette machine ne lui répondait même pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit, au juste ? Aperture Science lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir accepté d'être candidate à des tests. Non, la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelle, c'était qu'elle était à la recherche de sa voiture pour de l'essence et puis...

« Oh, merde ! s'écria-t-elle, les souvenirs de son enlèvement lui revenant à la mémoire.

\- N'avez-vous pas compris ? Veuillez-vous placer devant le tableau accroché au mur. »

Cinquante jours, elle avait été enlevée depuis cinquante jours ! Comment sa mère avait-elle réagit en voyant son absence ? Pourquoi la police ne l'avait-elle pas encore retrouvé ? Est-ce... est-ce que sa famille pensait qu'elle était morte ? Ce serait logique, après tout ce temps passé dans cet endroit. La peur se mit à croître dans sa poitrine et Alicia senti son stress prendre possession de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle trouve un moyen de rejoindre sa famille à la surface. Mais... comment ?

« Veuillez-vous placer devant...

\- Oh, ça va ! le coupa Aicia en se placant devant le tableau. Pas la peine de répéter cent fois, non plus !

\- Ceci est de l'art, continua la voix en parlant du tableau. Vous allez entendre une sonnerie, veuillez alors contempler l'art. _Biip !_

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Alicia en regardant derrière elle à la recherche de la moindre caméra. »

Elle soupira longuement et regarda le tableau, qui représentait une petite cabane au bord d'un lac. Étrangement, cette peinture lui rappela ses vacances d'été au chalet de ses parents, chalet où elle allait justement avant de se faire kidnapper.

« Vos facultés mentales ont été ravivées par l'art. Si vous estimez que votre intellect est insuffisamment stimulé, veuillez écouter ce court extrait de musique classique.

\- Sérieusement ? laissa échapper Alicia, déjà ennuyée par toute cette scène. »

Alicia vit ensuite la porte au fond de sa chambre et décida de s'en approcher le temps que cette musique insupportable joue et s'insinue dans son esprit. Elle contempla le bois de cette sortie possible et se demanda si la porte était fermée à clé.

« _Biip._ Bien. À présent, veuillez regagner votre lit. »

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel et apposa sa main sur la poigné qu'elle s'empressa de tourner et, surprise ! La porte s'ouvrit en grand, lui laissant un passage vers un couloir où des centaines de portes comme la sienne se trouvaient.

« Que faites-vous jeune sujet de test ? Veuillez regagner votre lit.

\- Dans tes rêves, la machine ! lui cracha Alicia avant de sortir dans le couloir tout en refermant la porte. »

Une alarme se déclencha et elle dût se boucher les oreilles afin d'éviter de se faire exploser les tympans. Elle vit ensuite une porte s'ouvrir et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir qui allait en sortir, l'adrénaline la fit courir en sens inverse.

« **Alerte** _,_ résonna la voix robotique du monsieur dans les couloirs. **Sujet de test enfuis. Je répète, sujet de test enfuis. Alerte.**

\- Hey, vous ! cria la voix d'un jeune homme avec un accent britannique de l'ouest. Mais qu... qu'est-ce que vous faites, arrêtez-vous !

\- Il n'en est pas question ! lui répondit Alicia sans se retourner. »

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir une porte où les mots « Sortie du centre de relaxation prolongée » étaient inscrits en lettres noires, Alicia senti quelque chose lui prendre la taille et la soulever dans les airs. L'alarme s'arrêtât alors et la jeune fille se débattit.

« **Sujet de test rattrapé, alarme levé.**

\- Non, non, putain ! cria Alicia en frappant ce qui ressemblait à une grande pince en métal autour de sa taille afin de s'en détacher. Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi partir ! C'est illégal de me retenir ici contre ma volonté ! »

Alicia ferma les yeux de frustration et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide tandis qu'elle entendait la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière elle.

« Je veux partir ! hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide. »

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui prendre le bras et elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'elle découvrit un jeune robot à l'apparence humanoïde assit sur une chaise elle-même rattachée au plafond. Elle fut encore plus surprise de le voir la regarder avec un air désolée !

« heu... pardon, mais... commença-t-il en lui lâchant le bras tout en ordonna à la pince qui la retenait de la déposer à l'aide de quelques touches sur sa chaise. ... les sujets de tests n'ont pas le droit de quitter le centre... »

Alicia ne lui répondit pas, elle était trop stupéfaite par l'apparence si humaine de l'androïde. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt grand, assez bien bâti et une peau assez métallique couverte de quelques lignes bleues. De courts cheveux noirs en batailles lui servaient de coupe tandis qu'un air timide s'installait sur ses traits bien définis. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, ce fut ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était humain, de même que sa voix venue tout droit d'Angleterre. Et dire que le bleu était sa couleur préféré...

 _En tout cas, même si c'est un robot, il est plutôt mignon..._

« ... hm... allo ? demanda-t-il en passant une main devant ses yeux afin de la réveiller. Vous êtes toujours là ?»

 _Oh mon dieu, sa voix..._

Alicia reprit ses esprits et, par le fait même, sa colère.

« Oui, lui dit-elle avant d'augmenter le ton, sa peur et sa frustration prenant le dessus. Oui, je suis encore là ! Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais !

\- Hey, on se calme ! Je ne vous ai rien fait, je vous signale ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de travailler pour Aperture Science mais...

\- Me calmer ? Vous me demandez de me calmer ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! J'ai été kidnappée, moi, pas engagée ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un sujet de test dans un centre inconnu entourée de robots, putain ! »

Le jeune robot fut surpris par ces propos.

« Vous... vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas volontaire pour être candidate ?

\- Non ! Je cherchais juste de l'essence pour ma voiture quand cette femme-robot m'a enlevée puis m'a endormis avec de la neurotoxine !

\- Une femme-rob... ? »

Il s'arrêtât dans sa propre phrase et Alicia eût l'impression qu'il pâlissait tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air effrayé. Puis, il réfléchit un instant et Alicia attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Écoutez, commença-t-elle calmement, ce qui lui attira à nouveau l'attention du jeune homme (si elle pouvait appelez ce robot un jeune homme). Je veux juste rentrez chez moi, ce n'est pas trop demandé, quand même. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais... c'est impossible, pour l'instant.

\- Comment ça, impossible ?

\- Enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, c'est possible. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que j'aille plus de temps pour trouver l'endroit où on peut contrôler l'ascenseur de secours, que je désinstalle les alarmes pour vous faire sortir, que je trouve... »

Il commençait à déblatérer toutes sortes de propos qu'Alicia n'arrivait pas à suivre, comme s'il était nerveux. Alicia haussa un sourcil et se retenu de sourire.

 _Il est vraiment mignon..._

« Et vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... genre... maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et commença à faire reculer sa chaise.

« Non, non... je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Dans une dizaine de jour, peut-être. Mais il faudrait mieux vous oublier... Oui, tiens, je vais faire ça : vous oublier. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

\- Qu-quoi ? laissa échapper Alicia tandis qu'il s'en allait. Mais non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Alicia se posta devant sa porte afin de l'empêcher de partir, le garçon soupira.

«Vous... vous n'allez pas abandonner comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement _._ »

Alicia croisa ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'il craque.

« Bon... d'accord, je vais vous aider, l'humain... mais avant...

\- Alicia.

\- P-pardon ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas son interruption

\- Je m'appelle Alicia, autant que vous sachiez mon nom, Monsieur... ?

\- Wheatley… Juste… juste Wheatley…

\- Très bien, Wheatley. C'est un chouette nom, que vous avez. »

Wheatley lui fit un grand sourire et elle le lui rendit.

« Bien, Alicia. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si vous voulez vous enfuir, cela va me prendre du temps alors...

\- ... je dois rester ici et retourner dans mon lit, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. »

Alicia regarda derrière Wheatley un instant, observant avec dégoût son lit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de regagner. Qui sait pendant combien de temps elle devra rester enfermée ? Puis, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

« Minute ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de le pointer du doigt, suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me laissez tomber et continuer votre job comme si de rien n'était ?

\- heu... sérieusement ? Rien du tout. Mais c'est votre seule chance, non ? »

Alicia chercha sur son visage la moindre parcelle de mensonge, mais elle n'était jamais très douée à ce genre de jeu et ne vit que de la gêne, alors elle abandonna très vite cette idée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que devait-elle faire ? Croire ce robot sans se poser de question et risquer de ne jamais se réveiller à nouveau ? Et s'il disait la vérité ? Elle pourrait sortir... Fatiguée, elle soupira et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour voir Wheatley l'observer avec curiosité.

« C'est d'accord _,_ lui dit-elle avant de lui tendre son petit doigt. Vous promettez de me faire sortir d'ici ? »

Le robot observa son petit doigt avec intérêt, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, lorsqu'il crut avoir compris, il se baissa pour mieux approcher sa main et accrocha son petit doigt à celui d'Alicia.

« Je vous le promets. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille réapparut alors sur son visage, complètement resplendissant et, en toute confiance, elle alla s'étendre de nouveau sur son lit. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans un sommeil profond. Wheatley la regarda un instant, soupira tristement et appuya sur un bouton sur sa chaise.

« Sujet de test 347 endormie, dit-il comme s'il enregistrait quelque chose. Problème résolue. »

 _Je suis désolé..._

Et il quitta la chambre en s'efforçant d'oublier sa promesse.

* * *

 _Un avis, des compliments ? Ou mieux... des conseils ? Lâche une review !_

 _Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, j'apprécie énormément !_

 _Petite voix: J'espère que Wheatley n'a pas l'air OOC... Ce serait une catastrophe..._


End file.
